


Kicking Undead Ass

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Family Ties [3]
Category: Lost Girl, Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Kicking Undead Ass

Kenzie wasn’t too pleased about having to leave her father’s truck for the time being. She threatened both Dean and Bo with serious bodily harm if anything happened to her. At the moment, they were making their way to where Sam worked. The plan was that they would check for him there, and then make their way back to the truck. They would then turn around, and go around Atlanta. The streets were too packed to make it through. Sure, the truck could push cars out of the way, but soon, the cars would get all bunched together.

Bo went in first, her dagger strapped to her leg, and crossbow on her back. Next was Kenzie, with a gun, and a sword. Last came Dean with two guns, and his machete. They creeped a long, floor by floor, until they couldn’t. Bo shook her head, giving the other two a sad look. “We can’t get through all that.” She told them, motioning to a couple floors up.

“Bet you wish I was still with Hale, now _don’tcha_?” Kenzie snapped at Dean, making him roll his eyes. “Man could have sung them to death!”

“Now’s not the time to fight over that shit, Kenz.” He shot back. “Let’s get back to the truck.”

She glared at him as they turned, heading back down. Her heart was heavy, and she felt like she might throw up. She’d hoped the whole damn drive that she’d see her big brother soon, know he was safe, and that her family would be back together. And then this. They couldn’t get to the floor that he worked on.

Stepping outside, she put her hands on her knees and took deep breaths. Her arm moved to her stomach as she forced herself not to cry. Dean rubbed her back gently and crouched. “Hey, we’ll find him. We have to get back to the Beast, okay?” He asked quietly. “I’ll drive, and you can sit with Bo in the back.”

Kenzie nodded, her watery blue eyes looking over at him. “You really think we’ll find him?” Her voice begged him to lie to her. Just tell her that he’d be fine, even if he knew he wouldn’t be.

“You think that stubborn ass would leave our baby sister with just me?” He smirked. “He’s the _good_ influence, remember?”

She gave him a sad smile. “And yet I take after you…” Kenzie teased him.

* * *

They were almost back to the truck when Dean whipped around, gun aimed at eye level. “Who the fuck are you? And why are you following us?” His jaw was clenched.

The man- the sheriff- held his hands up to show that he meant no harm. “My name’s Rick Grimes. I’m a Sheriff’s Deputy.” He explained. “I was just coming to check out the truck. I didn’t see anyone, so I was seeing if it had the keys in it.”

Kenzie held them up on her finger. “That Beast is _mine_.” She told him softly, turning to Dean. “Put the damn gun down.”

“How do we know he’s not some asshole trying to con us?”

“I’m not. Look, I came to Atlanta looking for my family. That’s all.” Rick explained. “I just want to find my family.”

Seeing the look in her eyes, Kezie stepped forward and held out her hand. “I’m Kenzie, this is my brother, Dean, and this is my best friend, Bo. We came looking for our brother.” She told him. “We couldn’t get to his office.” She added.

Rick gave her a sad smile, shaking her hand. “Sorry to hear that.”

“Can I talk to you for a second, sis?” Dean muttered, making her turn to face him. Her eyes locked with his. “Why are you getting friendly with him?”

Kenzie crossed her arms over her chest. “We have _Bo_! What the hell could he possibly do to us with her around?” She pointed out. “And it’s not like we’re weak, Dean. Come on, look around. People are dead. People are dying.” Her voice broke. “I can’t willingly let someone go alone and have their family wonder what happened to them.”

His face softened and he pulled her into a hug. “You know I hate it when you cry.” He sighed.

She nodded, her face in his chest. “I know.” Her voice was muffled, making him chuckle.

“Fuck. _Fine_!” He looked at Rick. “You can come with us, but first sign you’re trouble, you’re gone.”

Bo stepped forward. “Or you’ll deal with me.” She cocked an eyebrow at him, daring him to mess with her.

Rick quickly nodded. “I get that, I do!” He agreed. “Was there anywhere else that your brother could be?”

Kenzie pulled away and thought. “Oh! There’s this bar he took me to a couple times when I visited. Mc something.”

“You’re 19. What the fuck were you in a bar for?” Dean snapped, making Kenzie slap his chest.

She looked at Rick. “McNeil’s? McKay’s? OH! McNally’s!”

“I know where that is. Right up the street.” He pointed. They all looked over and groaned. It was covered completely with the undead.


End file.
